Everybody Sing, Everybody Dance
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Grace followed his lead, still not hearing anything, but she was enjoying herself very much. It made her feel really jovial inside and she couldn't stop smiling at all. It was like the smile was glued to her face.


**Note: **Well, I wrote this because I thought it would be interesting to write about the Rhythm Thief character, Grace.**  
**

* * *

**Everybody Sing, Everybody Dance**

Grace sighed deeply as she strolled through the lovely streets of the beautiful Paris, France.

She is depressed.

Why?

Well, she had been really looking forward to meeting Phantom R in person. She always went out at night, hoping to accidently run into him.

She really wanted to see his handsomeness, to hear his voice.

"What does his voice sound like?" Grace pondered out loud, her voice soft and solemn. "What's his personality? Oh…I just want to meet him, just once."

And then, suddenly, she got her wish.

There was a voice from behind her!

"You really want to meet him, huh?"

Grace froze, stopping her wending. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and her skin tingled. The lady starts to get a little nervous, but she didn't dare turn around.

"Wh-Who…are you…?" She whispers.

"Who do you think I am?"

Grace's eyes got big and she whipped around to face the newcomer.

She was extremely excited and greatly surprised to see the Rhythm Thief, Phantom R, right in front of her!

"Goodness!" She squeaked. "Are you…Phantom R?!"

The person, Phantom R, nodded his head. "Yes. I am."

"H-How…? Wh-What are you doing here?" Grace questioned him, her voice very happy.

"You wanted to meet me. So I granted your wish," Phantom R answered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Well, even though we've met before already."

"I know, you look familiar!" Grace exclaimed, studying him intently with her eyes.

"Yes. We've spoken before." Phantom R tells her.

"That's lovely!" Grace says, a big smile jumping onto her features. She clasped her hands underneath her chin, looking very jolly.

Phantom R shifted uncomfortably before holding out one of his hands towards her. "Care to dance?" He queried.

"O-Oh…?" Grace looked baffled. "I've never danced before! I don't think I can possibly do so!"

"Nonsense," Phantom R takes her hand in his, gently and slowly twirling her in a small circle. "As long as you have some rhythm, you can dance any way possible. Just make sure to stay in the rhythm."

"The rhythm?" Grace spoke, perplexity dancing in her tone.

Phantom R grinned, twirling her around once more. "Yes, the rhythm." He replied.

"But I don't hear any music!" Grace retorted as the red haired phantom dipped her dashingly.

"The music's all around us, Grace," Phantom R informs her, staring into her eyes. "It's always around us. You've just got to listen closely and jump into the rhythm. I do it all the time."

"I'll try…" Grace whispers, allowing Phantom R to gently pull her back up to a standing position.

The rhythm thief wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took her hand with his free one, dancing with her and making sure to stay in the rhythm.

Grace followed his lead, still not hearing anything, but she was enjoying herself very much. It made her feel really jovial inside and she couldn't stop smiling at all. It was like the smile was glued to her face.

After a long moment of elegant dancing, Grace noticed that a bunch of other people began to join them. Some of them were even singing as they danced on the streets of Paris.

That's when Grace began to feel the true rhythm.

She started moving to it, like magic.

With everybody singing and everybody dancing, it was easier for her to follow the rhythm.

She looked up at Phantom R's face and saw that he was smiling at her, having a good time too.

"See? You've finally found the rhythm." Phantom R tells her.

Grace closed her eyes and laughed jollily, releasing Phantom R to spin around in a circle, still in the glorious rhythm.

However, when she opened her eyes, the rhythm thief was nowhere to be seen.

He had disappeared.

Disappointed, Grace stood where she was as all the people continued to sing and dance around her, having wonderful times.

Suddenly, a smile curled Grace's lips.

At least she got to see Phantom R, right? She got to talk to him and she got to dance with him. He showed her the rhythm that had been hidden from her for so long. Now she could dance to any rhythm!

So she begins to dance again.


End file.
